justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bunnylove14/JUST DANCE BATTLE - TOKYO - FAILED PILOT
Sadly, Just Dance Battle was permanently put on hold due to me being inactive at the time of the game. A reboot might happen in the future. Sorry for the inconvience :( Remaining Challengers Welcome! Welcome to episode one of JUST DANCE BATTLE - TOKYO! :D Throughout the next eight episodes, you eight will be battling it out for the title of JUST DANCE BATTLE champion! We are in vibrant Tokyo for our first season, and you guys look dressed for the location! Your mangas all look amazing! Without further ado, it's time for the first challenge! MAIN CHALLENGE 1 - "TOKYO STREET STYLE" Your first challenge is Tokyo Street Style! In this challenge, you must make a fanmade JD coach with inspiration drawn from street style in Tokyo, and the city itself! You will be judged purely on creativity, so it's ok if you are not the best artist! I have included a few photos below to start getting you inspired, but I would recommend searching things like "tokyo street fashion" and "toyko at night" for more on the vibe of the city. You have until 12pm PST on 7/14/16 or whenever everyone sends in their submission! Please send your coach to my email: liammfmc@gmail.com. Good luck challengers! Also: please take this short quiz so I know what JD games you own for challenge purposes! :D http://goo.gl/forms/8rsPEYnl0Dal8GKR2 Welcome to the first ever JDB panel! There are two parts of panel. The first is critique. I will critique each of your challenge submissions (if it is a design challenge). The second part is call-out, where I will call you out in the order from best to worst. Let's get started! Critique To start- I'd just like to say I adored '''every single one of your designs! Even the person who got the lowest score still got a high score! I will now call you each up one by one alphabetically. So first is Bboy'! Bboy- this is amazing. You took the crazy colors and energy of Tokyo and put them into a shirt. I also love the glossy necklace- it's so clever! If I had one thing to improve on- it would be that there was a tiny bit of stuff on the side. But honestly- that doesn't matter at all! Amazing job Bboy! Next up is '''Dancer'! Dancer- I love your design! To me- the ears and the bag are for sure the highlight of your piece! Although I love your background, I will be judging you solely for coach (which I also love!). Next is''' JD4'! JD4- I love your coach! You made the focus the jacket, and it worked so well! Your coach doesn't feel to overwhelming, which is something I really appreciate! It just feels simple, yet so fashionable! Amazing job! Next is '''JDisbae'! JDisbae- this is so unique! The texture affect that you added to your coach really make you stand out and enhance the colors, it feels just like Tokyo! As with Dancer, I also love your background but I will only be judging the coach for this challenge. Next is Nightmare Hashtag! Nightmare- you took a very different approach with yours and I loved it! While some focused more on Tokyo Street Style, you focused more on the city itself which is really awesome! The only thing I would change is add more colors- as Tokyo is very colorful. But overall amazing! And just like the others- I am only grading the coach, not the background. Next is SatotheScientist101! Sato- This is amazing. Your coach embodies "Tokyo Pop". I just love it is so much. The jacket, the skirt, the socks, everything. Wonderful job! Next is Theycallmezeal! Zeal- '''this is one of the most unique pieces of fanart I have seen in a long time. The detail of your piece honestly just blows me away, and I loved the story of how you made it. Incredible job this challenge! Last is '''ZodiacGiraffe! Zodiac- you were one of the only ones who made a drawing, and I love that you did! I love your jacket and ears, similar to JD4 and Dancer's, but combined! I also love your skirt! Great job! It is now time for call-out. The person with the highest score will be safe from the Arena Battle, and will choose one person to join the person with the lowest score in the battle. Call-Out I will now call your names, from the person with the best score, to the person with the worst: Congrats to Zeal! You are the winner of this challenge, and you are 100% safe from the Arena Battle! Congrats again! You also must choose who will face the lowest scorer''' in the battle. The lowest scorer is sadly '''Nightmare. '''Everyone's was so good, including yours. The only reason you are here is because the lack of color on your coach. I'm really sorry :( You will be facing off in the Arena Battle with whoever Zeal chooses. So Zeal, it's time to choose! Please send your choice to liammfmc@gmail.com. You cannot send yourself, and you cannot send Nightmare. You may choose in any way you want (strategically, how you think is fair, etc) and you do not have to give a reason (although you can if you want to). The Arena Battle will be up as soon as Zeal sends his pick. Final Results Welcome to the first arena battle! In this battle, Hashtag '''will face off whoever '''tcmzeal '''chose for the battle. The two people who will be in the battle are... AND tcmzeal picked '''Dancer '''to go into the battle against Hashtag. Usually, if the person gave a reason why the picked the person the picked I would show it here, but tmczeal said why in the comments, so check there! :D (btw I can confirm that he sent the screenshot of the randomizer on 7) It's time for the battle! Here it is! ''Nitro Bot: Re-imagined '' In this Arena Battle challenge, you will make a coach and a background for an alternate of Nitro Bot! Nitro Bot's background reminded me so much of Tokyo, I thought it would be fun for you guys to come up with your own! But there is a twist to this challenge! The coach cannot be a robot. I want you guys to be creative and come up with something surprising! You also must include a description of the alternate, and what the alternate is (like extreme, sweat, campfire, your own idea, etc). That's all! Good luck guys! :D You have until 7/13/16 or whenever both of you send (whichever comes first) to do this challenge. Category:Blog posts